


Falling in love in a pillow fort.

by Trutrit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, also rly vague, i dont know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trutrit/pseuds/Trutrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>who has two thumbs and writes super vague pepsicola? this fella right here</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling in love in a pillow fort.

**Author's Note:**

> who has two thumbs and writes super vague pepsicola? this fella right here

A laugh every once in a while from the opposite side of the pillow fort. Scrambling around when the one you dare to call your best bro finds something hilarious on his phone, and a small chuckle coming from your lips when you pretend to understand it. The ghost of a smile on his face made it worth it.

You find yourself looking over at him once in a while, carefully watching the small things that didn't matter to anyone but you. The roots showing through in his otherwise completely white hair, the freckles on his cheeks, his hands, his neck that could form so many constellations if you traced them, his nose that curved slightly upwards like a ski slope, the crinkles that formed around his eyes when he smiled and how you learned to cherish every time he did so.

The fort was ruined as you forgot about your height, your head flying through the makeshift roof. Your glasses threatened to fall off the bridge of your nose, but he quickly saved you from the horrible demise that would be. Of course, he did that by taking them and putting them over those dumb sunglasses he refused to ever take off. He probably looked pretty funny while doing so, but seeing as just about everything was a blur at the moment, you didn't know. You laughed anyway.

It didn't take him long to convince you that you just _needed to go to Denny's now, it's not like they were doing much else._ Which was true. Even though it was 3am and the nearest one was 20 miles away, you still went. How you ended up with him was a mystery.

And you loved every second of it.


End file.
